No me dejes
by sonrais777
Summary: El corazón de Marinette está triste, y es que la idea de perder a su fiel gatito le rompe el corazón.


**Hola a todos! Este es el último one-shot que traigo para ustedes por una temporada, tranquilos, no dejaré de escribir pero empezando octubre empiezan las historias de miedo hasta noviembre uuuuuuuu! Daré mello! Y ahora sin más, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y ya tenemos spoilers, dos personajes una chica llamada Kagami y un chico llamado Luka que estará interesadísimo en Marinette despertando los celos de nuestro rubio modelo. Y sin más que decir aparte de que ya salga la segunda temporada… COMENZAMOS!**

…

No me dejes.

Capítulo único.

Marinette sentía las lágrimas querer caer de su rostro y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía sollozar. No fue hasta que sintió la mano de su padre en su espalda como muestra de apoyo y consolación que el nudo se deshizo y sus labios dejaron escapar algo parecido a un quejido.

-Lo siento mucho Marinette.- abrazó a su hija y la giró para que no siguiese viendo al gato muerto a un lado de la calle. No era su gato, casi, era un gato callejero que había aparecido en su balcón un día, lo alimentó y fue que ese gato comenzó a ir cada día. Y aunque no era su mascota, Marinette le alimentó, mimó, y hasta le puso un listón rojo en su cuello. Iba cada tarde a verla y Marinette procuraba que si no estaría esa tarde al menos su plato de comida estuviese lleno y el gato se marchaba antes del anochecer, no importando el cojín que Marinette había hecho para él para que se quedara o el techito improvisado en caso de lluvia, el gato nunca se quedaba. De pelaje rubio oscuro con una línea de pelo café que recorría todo su lomo hasta la cola y de patas delanteras blancas, le parecía un gato precioso y lo que lo hacía único eran esos enormes ojos verdes que le recordaban a su compañero, y eso hizo incrementar su cariño al gato sin nombre y al que debía poner uno. Pero esos días el felino no había ido, desaparecía uno o hasta dos días pero habían pasado cuatro días que no le veía y la prueba de su ausencia estaba que su plato de comida seguía intacto. Pero ese día que había acompañado a su padre para comprar algunas cosas para la panadería lo vio. Tan tieso, con el hocico abierto dejando ver un charco de sangre ya oscura y el moño de su cuello desarreglado y sucio. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de su padre que la seguía abrazando y acariciando su cabeza.

-Papá...- habló con voz pastosa y ahogada, no reconoció su propia voz rota.- P-Podríamos...

-Claro que sí cariño.- dijo el señor Dupain entendiendo lo que quería su hija, no tardaron ni cinco minutos en ir y venir con una caja y bolsas, Marinette vio la indiferencia de algunas personas, cosa que le dolió, y al fin con la caja en mano su padre le acompañó para enterrarla en el parque cercano a la casa. Le dolía tanto saber que no lo volvería a ver. Pero lo que había marcado su corazón fue el ver esos ojos verdes nublados y sin vida, esos ojos que le recordaban a Chat Noir.

Esa noche Chat Noir llegó a su balcón tal y como hacía desde hace un tiempo, el héroe tocó la puerta de la trampilla escuchando claramente los pasos dentro de la habitación de Marinette. Cuando se abrió hizo una reverencia a la chica de pelo color media noche.

-Buenas noches purrincess, ¿dejarías entrar a este gato callejero a tu hogar?- alzó la vista y su sonrisa desapareció de golpe.- ¿Ma-Marinette?

-Lo siento Chat, pero hoy no me siento muy bien.- ella bajó y Chat entró cayendo con esa gracia felina que se le distinguía observando preocupado a Marinette.

-Marinette, ¿qué pasó? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó alarmado, tenía el cabello suelto y sus ojos y nariz rojos de tanto llorar.- ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?- le daba rabia de pensar que alguien le pudo haber hecho algo, ¿la habían lastimado? ¿Alguien había hecho una broma de mal gusto? Fuese lo que fuese se encargaría de regresarle a quien fuese el culpable cada lagrima de Marinette con intereses.

-No, Chat. Es que...

-¿Qué cosa Marinette? Dime en que te puedo ayudar para que vuelvas a sonreír.- a Marinette le enterneció que Chat se preocupara por ella. Se le dificultó poder deshacer el nudo que sentía pero le dedicó por unos segundos una sonrisa antes de borrarla y bajar la mirada sentándose en la silla del escritorio sin verle.

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté del gato que llega a mi casa?

-¿Mi competencia de la tarde? ¿No me digas que ya apareció?- pregunto imaginando que tal vez el gato callejero tenía otros dueños o que tal vez le hizo algo por estar con alguna gatita.

-Lo encontré a unas calles de aquí... muerto.- Chat hizo a un lado su sentido del humor.

-Oh...

-Me sentí devastada, le había tomado un gran cariño a ese gato...

-Lo siento tanto Marinette.

-Pero sabes ¿qué es lo que más me dolió? Que al verlo me acordé de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Sí, y es que sus ojos eran del mismo color que los tuyos, un bonito verde lleno de vida, pero al ver sus ojos... me aterré. Porque me imaginé que esos ojos estaban en ti...- sintió el nudo de su garganta comenzar a formarse de nuevo.

-¿Marinette?

-Tú siempre estás en peligro, siempre te arriesgas demasiado, siempre te interpones en los ataques hacia Ladybug... si algo te pasara… si algo te pasara Chat me muero...- su voz se había roto en la última oración, nuevas y más abundantes lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, se mordió el labio inferior pero su cuerpo temblaba por los espasmos de los sollozos atorados en su pecho y entonces sintió dos fuertes brazos asirle para que se levantara y después la rodearon en un abrazo.

-No pienses en eso Marinette. Porque eso nunca va a pasar.- dejó que sus lágrimas empaparan su hombro y los brazos de Marinette le rodearon de igual forma en un abrazo.

-¿En serio?

-Soy el héroe de Paris, tienes razón que a veces me pongo en peligro pero nunca nada ni nadie me va a derrotar ni negarme estar a tu lado.- el corazón de Marinette latió tan fuerte que casi fue doloroso ante esas palabras que aunque alejaron su tristeza, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, Marinette, siempre estaré contigo.

-No me dejes Chat Noir... Nunca.

-Jamás.

No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así ni les importaba. Los miedos y tristezas desaparecieron dejando lugar a un sentimiento cálido en sus corazones y una promesa grabada en sus almas que se cumpliría gracias al amor que por ahora no lograban entender pero que pronto lo harían para estar juntos en esa vida y en las siguientes.

…

 **Saben cuántas lágrimas derramé escribiendo esto? Me estoy sonando la nariz! Y lo digo en serio. Y bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen review y nada de tomatazos, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
